Massacre at Shady Grove
by reid4infinity2
Summary: Everything was perfect. The town was perfect, our jobs were perfect…WE were perfect...until people started to die, dropping like flies, one by one. rated m for violence, no smut. klaine, samcedes, quick, brittana, finchel and some others.
1. Chapter 1

"Misses 'D' misses 'I' misses 'F-F-I'…" Mercedes' first grade class was repeating the song that she taught them on how to spell 'difficulty'. They were a small class of only 17, but they were fun. The home bell rang, and everyone went to their cubbies to gather their things and call it a day. "Don't forget that your homework is on page one hundred ten!" she said as the kids exited. As she was tidying up her desk, she saw Eryn Luft, one of the fourth grade teachers. She is also on the board council. Miss Luft was opposed to Mercedes teaching at the school. She said that _"some _people just don't need to work around children."

Eryn is about 65 years old and she's from Little Rock, Arkansas. At first Mercedes didn't know _why_ miss Luft hated her, and then she overheard her talking in the teacher's lounge to a kindergarten teacher, Ms. Jolep. "_niggers_ don't need to be around children, influencing them to get crunk and do drugs and what not." She whispered. Mercedes was shocked. She'd been all around shady grove. It has a small population of 500 (260 on the west, 240 on the east). She lived on the east side and had met almost everyone and NOBODY was like that, but whatever; to each their own right, right? She just couldn't wait to go see her old friend Quinn and then go home to her husband Sam.

"Emmeline hand me that pink hand bag would you?" Emmeline gave Quinn a hot pink hand bag with a sparkly bow on it. "Oh no not that one, I meant the other one," Said Quinn. Emmeline gave Quinn a blush pink handbag with the silver baby phat cat on it. As she was placing it carefully on the shelf, her good friend from high school Mercedes walked in.

"Hi sweet pea!" said Quinn in her heavily southern accent. She and her brother Sam were from Nashville, Tennessee. Although Mercedes married Sam, Quinn and Mercedes had been friends far before she knew Sam. "Hey quinine," replied Mercedes

"declan said the cutest thing today."

"Is he the cute Irish one?"

"Yes he's adorable. He asked me why there was a place called wales if there were no whales there." Quinn let out a laugh like tinkling bells. "Aww well isn't that just precious," she said. "So is it easier with more help around the shop?" asked Mercedes. "Yes, Emmeline and kitty are just the best." She replied. "How about marley?" asked Mercedes.

Marley was the receptionist for Quinn: she took the calls for orders that came out of the catalogs, marked them down, got them shipped and put the money in the bank account. "oh she's just the sweetest little china doll," Said Quinn. "what's it like in school?" asked Quinn. "still getting dirty looks from…" Mercedes looked around and whispered "ol' crusty…" she said. Ol' crusty was the name they gave to Eryn. "I swear that woman could make a preacher cuss," said Quinn. Mercedes' phone beeped. "sammy's waiting," she said. The two said their goodbyes and Mercedes walked out.

She could easily walk from the shop to her cul-de-sac house. It was only a half mile, a little shorter than the walk to the beach and to the park. When she stepped in she smelled beef stew and heard guitar twangs. She saw Sam sitting on a stool absently plucking at his guitar. "Hey babe, practice just ended," he said. He was a guitar teacher and a doctor. "Mmm dinner smells good," she said. "Yeah I know it's your favorite. But I JUST started it, and it'll be done in like 2 hours. So maybe we could…watch a movie?" Mercedes wasn't opposed, so they sat and watched "the shining". It was their favorite movie. At the part where blood poured from the elevators, Sam's pager beeped. It was urgent.

"Uh, babe…" he said. "I know, I understand," she said, kissing his cheek. "Go do your thing,". He turned off the stove, grabbed his coat and left. He hopped in the minivan and he went to shady oaks emergency room. Jake Puckerman ran up to him and was panting. Sam suddenly got a little tense. Everyone was rushing around.

"What's going on jake?" he asked.

"Someone's been stabbed almost to death, elderly woman, estimated to be in her late fifties to mid-sixties." He replied. "Sam…it's bad." He said. There was a small trail of blood from the entry way. He followed jake to the room where she was being treated.

He recognized the woman as Eryn Luft, the teacher Mercedes worked with. She had 13 stab wounds; 4 in the stomach, 4 in the neck, 4 in the back and one right through the chest. Except they didn't use a knife, they used a broken yard stick. He knew because it was still protruding from her chest. "Sh-should we pull it out?" asked one of the interns, Jesse. "No. someone needs to cut this yard stick as low as it will go, and then we pull it out and hope for the best."

Jesse held the stick while Sam cut the top, and then he turned her over slowly to cut the bottom. "Okay…" he said nervously. He estimated that there were still ten inches in her. He slowly and steadily began to pull it out. It was so quiet in the room that he could hear the blood drip, drip, dripping on the floor in a steady rhythm.

And just as he got to the 5th inch mark, all hell broke loose. A fountain of crimson blood spurted from her body and onto his clothes. "Crap," he muttered. There was beeping everywhere. Everyone was rushing around trying to do something, _anything_. Everone, that is, except for Sam Evans. He was just staring into her cold, blue, _judging_ eyes. "You won't help me. Why won't you help me?" they seemed to plead. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her. Then, he heard the flatline.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt dropped the scissors he had in his hands when Mercedes walked into his salon. Blaine, Kurt and Unique were standing in front of the TV with worried expressions.

"Mercedes are you ok?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah…why?" she said.

"You…you didn't hear?" asked Blaine.

"Hear _what…_" she asked, now worrying for her friends and family in the community, especially Sam and Quinn.

"A teacher was stabbed to death today at the elementary school." He responded. "We were worried that it might be you." Then they heard the news anchor, Ryder Lynn, announce that the teacher stabbed was Eryn Luft. Mercedes felt bad that she was slightly relieved…not because it was Eryn herself that got killed, but because it wasn't someone she loved.

"I've got to run for a bit…" she said. She went across the road to Prom-a-rama. As she expected, Emmeline was looking somber, because Eryn was her great aunt. She had practically given Emmeline any and everything her heart desired, and Emmeline loved her dearly even though they disagreed with a lot of things. Kitty was comforting her best friend.

Mercedes was going to the back office to see Quinn. She heard a stressed Quinn half yelling, half growling into the phone. "I CAN'T GET THEM IN 2 WEEKS, I HAVE A BUSSINESS TRIP! I NEED THEM BY THURSDAY!" after a few seconds, she heard Quinn slam the phone onto the receiver and growl in frustration. She decided that this situation was best left alone for now, because when Quinn was angry, she took it out on anyone in the line of fire.

She walked back home. The porch light was on and Sam's van was in the driveway. He never turned the porch light on. She went inside and went to the bedroom. Mercedes saw Sam putting on some sweats. His hair was wet and the shower was steamy, so she guessed that he had just come out of the shower.

"You operated on Luft…didn't you?" she asked, noticing the look on his face. He solemnly nodded, walked past her and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator door and retrieved a bud light. He sat on the couch, not looking at his wife.

"I…need to go grocery shopping." She said. He didn't respond. She walked out the door. She arrived at "berry good goods" whole foods store 3 hours before it closed. She needed nothing from the store, she just couldn't handle the tension in the house.

As she slowly strolled down the aisle with the asparagus, she bumped into something that was as hard as a rock. She looked up to see Noah Puckerman, Quinn's fiancée and a police officer. "Cedes!" he said lifting her in a big bear hug. Like Quinn, Mercedes had known Puck since high school. "Hey Puck," she said looking somber. He noticed her look and took a guess as to why she was sad. "Look, were gonna catch the guy…or girl…who killed your teacher friend." He said. She just smiled and said thanks. He smiled back and continued shopping.

She saw a red headed lady with 2 twin boys that were crying, screaming and running around her. They were tearing down racks and opening things from the shelves. The lady just acted like she didn't hear them and kept picking out ripe tomatoes. Mercedes wanted to tell this lady to get her kids, but with everything that had gone on today, she just didn't have the energy.

She walked to the spices aisle. She was looking for cumin. She was getting frustrated because she saw onion powder, garlic powder, salt, but no cumin. Just as she was about to ask for help, she heard a small cry. It wasn't a normal cry, it was an I need help cry from a toddler. She was a teacher so, she knew this. She slowly walked around the aisle to see what happened. She saw one of the boys from before sitting on the floor with his bottom lip poking out. There was blood on his knee. "Aw, sweetie did you hurt yourself?" she asked. He shook his head no.

She got out a band aid and checked it out. She saw the blood but there was no scrape or cut or…anything. Then she felt something warm drip on her…it was red. She looked behind her to see a bloody body hanging from the shelf that held the fresh bread. There was an old man with a pick axe in his head hanging from a little girl's jump rope. She was in utter shock. Just then Puck came around the corner and saw what she saw, as did everyone else. Everyone was rushing around in a commotion around her. She just sat there, shocked, with blood on her blouse.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated pretty wings in a while, but before April 14****th**** it should be up.**


	3. Chapter 3

By now their town was all over the news. CNN, FOX, E! , MTV, you name it. There were reporters from everywhere between New York and California, tying to interview random people. School administrators, family members, store employees, police officers and even just random people.

The only person who even felt remotely comfortable with all this media attention was Rachel, but even she seemed a bit put-off. Everyone was grieving, tired, or looking over their shoulder at every little sound.

You wouldn't see anyone going out alone ever, and all the pleasant noises and warm light from the festivals and events that might be held in the town square ceased, and it was just eerie and quiet, like a ghost town.

Dinner tables were usually silent…it was a small town; people knew that the killer could be anyone, even their own friends and family. At the Luft household, it was especially tense. Emmeline had heard the fights her parents had at night since the killings.

They were blaming each other, talking about how much they each hated her great aunt Erin and comparing their levels of hate…talking about money and inheritance and things.

_Well what are you always doing in that damn garage Mickey? When's the last time you spent time with Kevin? When's the last time you even TALKED to your son? _Her mother said.

_The boy's a freak! What am I supposed to do?! Can't play sports with him, he won't do that! Maybe if you wouldn't have made him such a sissy he'd be normal. You get that from your mom you know...spoiling kids. _Her father spat back. After that she drowned out the bickering by putting in her ear buds and listening to Nero's "promises" on a loop.

After she left the store (it was quite a challenge with all the nosy neighbors crowded at the exit, until the Puck told them they were a fire hazard and to move out of the way) she was numb. She looked straight ahead with blank, lifeless eyes. She was in the shower for 3 hours before Sam had to convince her to come out. Instead of trying to wash her bloody blouse, she just threw it in the trash can and moved on.

The next morning, she was in the class room playing a drama game with the children. Ok…you're an angry cowboy!" she said. The kids acted like they were angry cowboys. "Now you've just won the lottery!" she said. They began to jump up and down and shout happily, like they had seen people do on television. They acted out various other scenarios, and then she heard 3 knocks at the door.

She looked through the window to see 3 cops she recognized from the station. She opened the door and stepped outside, leaving her class helper Francie to take charge.

"May I help you?"

"Um, yes Mrs. Evans, we need to ask you a few questions…could you come down to the station with us?"

Mercedes peeked into her classroom. "Um…_now?_"

"Yes." _But can't it just wait 15 minutes? _She thought. She knew the answer would be no. "We've already spoken with your principal and we got you a substitute." At this point she was too darn tired to even try to fight, so she just left.

Down at the station, they asked her the basic questions, like her whereabouts on the night of whatever event. Then she was let go. School had been out for an hour and a half already, so she only went back to retrieve her belongings.

The lobby lights were off. She climbed the 20 stairs to the 1st grade wing. Most of the lights on the hall were dimmed, some were off. She unlocked her classroom and flicked on the light. She was kind of spooked so she looked behind doors and curtains and around desks, just to be safe. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…except for her desk.

When she left it was messy…papers, paper clips and pens strewn all over the place. But now…now it was nice and neat.

Every paper was in a stack, grades in one stack, paperwork in the other. Her pencils and pens were in a decorated tin can and her paperclips were in their blue butterfly box. But that wasn't the strangest thing. On her desk was a single red rose. Attached to the stem with scotch tape was a little pink heart made from construction paper. No writing or symbols or anything…just a pink heart.

She could hear her heart beating. She looked around quickly, grabbed her things and she bolted. She almost succumbed to gravity on the stairs twice. She threw her stuff into the back seat of her car unceremoniously and drove home.

She smelled the smell of spaghetti and garlic bread. She walked in to see Sam in the living room. He seemed to be taking all of this really well now…either that or he was in denial. He started to greet her until he saw the deer in headlights look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She sat down on the couch and sighed. It took her a moment to collect herself and find the words to explain. She gave him a quick brief of the interview with the cops.

"And when I came back, my desk was perfect and there was a rose with a pink heart taped to it on it."

"Well…maybe your students or the sub organized your desk and left you a little gift." He reasoned.

"No Sam…this was perfect…my kids have trouble organizing their own cubbies, why and HOW could they take the time – fifteen minutes – to organize my desk? It looked like a storm had ripped through it before and now it looks like it did on the first day of school." She was right. It was strange, and it couldn't have been her students or the sub.

"Ok well maybe it was a one-time thing and we should just relax and forget it."

"I can't forget it Sam my door was locked…how did they even get in? who know how or when they might get in next time if there is a next time."

"I bet I can make you forget…" he said. He pulled a pink and green box from behind his back. No way. He got it?

He lifted the lid to reveal a cherry rainbow cupcake from CLB (Cute Little Bakery). It was a rainbow cupcake with pink strawberry frosting and a maraschino cherry on top. And it was about as big as a person's head. This thing probably had a jillion calories but Mercedes didn't even care. This brightened her day and made her forget all about the evening's occurrences.

Until she went to bed that is…


End file.
